


dating glitch

by Aloof_Black_Cat



Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloof_Black_Cat/pseuds/Aloof_Black_Cat
Summary: glitch techs Five and Meko go for their normal patrol they encounter something to strong for them.
Relationships: Miko Kubota | Me-K.O./Hector Nieves | High Five
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Miko opened her eyes to a white ceiling, sitting up and looking around she was in the medical bay.

"oh good you're awake, can you tell me your name, age and the last thing you remember." a nurse asked her.

"My name is Miko, 14 and I was on patrol with my partner, wait where's five?" Miko panicked.

"don't worry he's not hurt but we need you to tell you something before you go." the nurse said calming her down.

Phil walked in a few minuets later, "good to see you're awake, now if you remember you were fighting a glitch, it then possessed five."

"ok so we just have to get it out of him." she said.

"easier said then done, it's to dangers to separate it from him since it's feeding off him." he said.

"wait dose that mean that he's going to be like that forever." she asked.

"no, there is a way to separate him from the glitch." the nurse said.

"how?" Miko asked.

"well you need to make it stronger so it can be removed with out hurting him." a screen showed a example, "but since it came out of a dating game, so to make it stronger you need to make his affection for you grow."

"wait wait wait, you want me to basically seduce five, so we can remove the glitch?" she asked, they just looked at her and nodded, "fine."

"um, you should also know if the glitch is not remove in three days it will not be able to be removed ever." Phil said, Meko was taken aback by this.

~1 hour later~

Miko and five where out on a mission as she put on her H.U.D a number above five, "Miko it's me bit, the number you see above five is his affection for you, it is currently at 49 meaning he sees you as a good friend you want to get that number above 85 before even trying to remove the glitch." bit explained.

"ok let's do this." she said ready to work.

after a long day of her trying to flirt and failing, she dragged herself home, she walked to her sisters room Miko knocked on to on the door, "sis I need your help." she moaned at the door.

the door opened, "what would my magic gaming sister need help with?" Nica asked her little sister.

"boys" she said in a defeated tone. "I need help with boys."

"did you and five have a fight?" Nica asked i a teasing tone.

"NO. I need to him like me so I remove the glitch from him." she clearing up as much as could.

"ok, let's get started I have a lot to teach you." Nica pulled her sister into her room.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Miko walked out to the glitch tech van to see Five standing next to it, she ran up to him and gave him a big hug, leaving for patrol she turned on her H.U.D to see Five's number had gone from 49 to 56 the tips her sister gave was working. 

she went over the list in her head, "1. give him hug when you're happy to see him, 2. compliments when he dose something good, 3. small touches when not doing anything." those where the first three that her sister had told her.

"Miko ready to get to work." Five said walking to there first glitch of the day.

after a few low level glitches had been taken care of a tip showed up on her H.U.D, 'A lunch date is a good way to increase affection.' 

Miko was getting hungry, "hi Five can we get some lunch?"

"that sounds grate, why don't we get some tacos from my grandparents." he said.

"that sounds good." bumped into him with her shoulder while walking to the van.

walking over to the truck "hay papi can I get some tacos." 

a lager man turned around, "Hector," he said happily moving out the back of the truck and hugging five, letting five go, "and who this you have with you," he looked at Miko and his smile grow, "is she your girlfriend?" he asked teasing them.

"wha what, n no, she's my work partner." Five said tripping no his words. 

"ok ok, four tacos coming up." the man said walking back into the truck.

Miko remembered her sisters tips 'if he says you're not his girlfriend or flirts with other girls pout until he gives you attention.' she crossed her arms and pouted.

he turned and looked at her, "hay what's wrong?" he asked.

she smiled, "it's nothing." moving over to the window and saw an older women, "hi I'm Miko, I'm five's friend." giving the women a smile.

the women smiled, "well aren't you cute. make sure you take care of him." she whispered and giving her a wink.

after lunch they went back to work, she looked at Five's score 76 she smiled "I can get this done by night." she thought.

more glitch fighting, they unloaded their gauntlets almost leveling up.

Miko stepped out of the van, turned to back, blow him a kiss and watched number go up to 82 "almost there, just a little bit more and thing can go back to normal." she said to herself.

walking into her house her sisters started asking her questions, "so how did it go? Did you win his heart? Did you follow my advice?"

"yes I followed your advice, I think it's working." she said.

Her sister smiled, "just make sure I get an invite to the wedding."

Miko went red and let out a jumbled mess of words, speeding up to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Miko laded enjoying the warmth against her back, she pressed against it.

"morning sweetie." a groggy voice said as an arm pulled her closer.

She panicked but her body didn't move, "morning honey, do we have work today?" she asked sitting up.

"yeah, we start at 8." he said.

"I guess we should get ready then."

After having a shower, five walked up behind her and put his hands on her stomach, "you should really take maternity leave soon?"

"I'm only four months pregnant I can still fight glitchs." she said confidently.

Miko then found herself in her room with her alarm going off, she laded there for a while recounting her dream and blushed, "I can't believe I had a dream like that."

"a dream like what?" her little sister asked.

Miko went red, "that's something you don't need to know."

She had a shower and walked down stairs and had breakfast with her family, "so Sis how are you and five doing?" her sisters asked.

Miko choked on her orange juice, "wait, Miko are you dating five?" her mom asked.

"no, no I not dating five." she said.

"oh to bad, he's good for you." the older lady said.

There was beeping from outside, Miko quickly finished her breakfast and ran out to five, she turned on her HUD. The score over Five's head was 79, "it went down," she thought.

"hello Miko an up date on fives condition the glitch has bonded to him more so his score needs to reach 90 now, also at the Glitch needs to be removed in three hours and seven minuets," a timer appeared on her HUD, bit continued. "fast way to raze his score is with a kiss."

"well that's good to know, so three hours looks like I'll have to flirt hard" she thought looking at five.

The next two and half hours went by fast and she only got his score to 84 with all the glitch fighting.

"hay five I think I see something down the ally." she called him down it.

"there's nothing down here." he said.

she spun around, "I know it's just, I didn't want anyone to see this." she said turning red before pulling his into a kiss.

after separating five stood there with a stupid look on his face the glitch then started to leave his unconscious body she quickly managed to catch it before even formed properly, she moved back to five, "hey five wake up, it's over." shaking him awake.

he looked around, "Miko did you just kiss me?" he questioned, she went red, he took that as a yes then proceeded to kiss her this time, the kiss broke, "so, um, do we start dating on or?" he asked.

"yes, we're dating now but I think we should call it a day." she said tired.


End file.
